


Pyromaniac's Love Story

by tanris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Violence, Other, Poetry, Pyromania, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanris/pseuds/tanris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and fire and the ashes of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyromaniac's Love Story

i.

she has red hair  
people say redheads have fiery tempers  
they don't know fire  
it has no temper  
neither does she  
so maybe they're right

ii.

she moves like fire  
graceful & hypnotic  
unpredictable  
you don't know how to look away  
you never did

iii.

she rebuffs you  
and you discover  
that rejection  
tastes like sour ashes

iv.

you rub your chest  
as you watch her  
it feels like embers  
under your skin

v.

the fire laughs  
as she crackles  
the smell is sickly-sweet  
and coats the back of your throat  
you swallow gladly  
over & over  
because you love her


End file.
